<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Future by Ashery24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184396">Blue Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24'>Ashery24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Supernaturalist Series - Eoin Colfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not sexual, Gags, Gen, Human Experimentation, Mention of - Freeform, Needles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Cosmo doesn't work with the Supernaturalists and has another role</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellen Faustino &amp; Cosmo Hill, Ellen Faustino &amp; Stefan Bashkir</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is lazy bcs is the translation of the title of the book in Spanish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, what will I do with you? -Ask Faustino to the air</p><p> </p><p>Stefan simply growled, through his gag, as he tried to break free of his bonds.</p><p> </p><p>They caught them. And it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Ditto described his theory that perhaps Parasites only absorbed pain, Stefan's world had taken a turn. Again.</p><p> </p><p>Stefan had relayed this information to Faustino who had said that they would stop their hunt for the Parasites until the truth was discovered.</p><p> </p><p>The good part is that Ditto was right and there were no alien-alike monsters out there, sucking up human lives.</p><p> </p><p>The bad part is that Faustino already knew that and, to protect his inversion in clean energy, she had decided to catch them.</p><p> </p><p>Faustino smiled, knowing perfectly what was going through Stefan's head.</p><p> </p><p>-Relax, I won't kill you yet</p><p> </p><p>Stefan gave another grunt.</p><p> </p><p>-Oh yeah. Forgive me. The gag-she said with a mocking voice</p><p> </p><p>Faustino removed the gag.</p><p> </p><p>-What are you going to do with us? - Stefan growled</p><p> </p><p>-Oh me? Nothing. But Cosmo does.</p><p> </p><p>-Cosmo?</p><p> </p><p>-Exactly</p><p> </p><p>Faustino then waited for the mysterious Cosmo. When she saw that no one appeared she screamed, with anger on her features.</p><p> </p><p>-Cosmonaut Hill, come here immediately!</p><p> </p><p>-<em>Cosmonaut, who is called Cosmonaut?</em> - Thinked Stefan</p><p> </p><p>But before he could think of anything else the door to the interrogation room they were in opened.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he thought when he saw this Cosmo was that he was a scientist or a doctor, because of the lab coat he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>The second thing was that they looked very short and thin for a man.</p><p> </p><p>The third thing he thought was that he was a Bartoli baby, because he looked like an ordinary teenager, about fifteen years old. Just in a lab coat.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth thing is that it couldn't be a Bartoli baby because, according to Ditto, these were not grown, physically speaking, more than eight years.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth thing is that, with the naked eye, he could hardly know anything about the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>Stefan tried to quickly analyze what he knew about the unknown person.</p><p> </p><p>It was Cosmo (Cosmonaut?) Hill. A scientist, probably. Or a doctor. That he worked with Faustino and, most likely, Myishi Industries. He has brown hair and brown skin. He couldn't know his ethnicity but he had something that sounded familiar to him.</p><p> </p><p>-Don't call me Cosmonaut, my name is Cosmo - he growled.</p><p> </p><p>-Then not force me to call you that way -replied Faustino</p><p> </p><p>-Whatever - Cosmo mumbled, as he leaned towards Stefan.</p><p> </p><p>He could then notice the freckles that ran down his cheeks. But before he could even decide that this was not very useful information, Cosmo said, his voice neutral:</p><p> </p><p>-This is the one you want to experiment with?</p><p> </p><p>Stefan's blood ran cold. To experimentn with. They were going to experiment with them. Stefan tried to free himself again, this time with more force.</p><p> </p><p>-It's obvious right? -Faustino answered, clucking his tongue</p><p> </p><p>Cosmo turned to her, his face blank but threatening at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>-And why, oh dear Mrs. Faustino, you want to experiment with him.</p><p> </p><p>-He sees the Un-spec four creatures</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to sour Cosmo's expression somehow.</p><p> </p><p>-Seriously? I guess it must not be a random person-Cosmo analyzed Stefan again - About eighteen, spiky hair ... - he muttered to himself. His expression turned even more sour - Stefan Bashkir, the "son"...- he made the quotation marks with his fingers...- of Faustino</p><p> </p><p>Faustino's expression perked up.</p><p> </p><p>-Jealous, my son?</p><p> </p><p>That short-circuited Stefan's mind. Son? Faustino had a son? And he was this random adolescence called Cosmo? Or was it just a way of speaking?</p><p> </p><p>-Not at all, mother-answered Cosmo, with acid in his words</p><p> </p><p>Ok, maybe it wasn't a way of speaking. What the hell?</p><p> </p><p>-Well - said Cosmo, turning to Stefan with a wicked smile -it's fun time - he laughed, as he took out a syringe with a horrible blue liquid from his lab coat.</p><p> </p><p>Stefan squirmed but that didn't stop Cosmo from injecting the liquid into his neck with a millimeter movement.</p><p> </p><p>Little by little, Stefan's vision became blurred and darkened. The last thing he heard was:</p><p> </p><p>-I thought it was an injection for the arm</p><p> </p><p>-Like this is faster</p><p> </p><p>-Oh I see. So you are jealous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based in a dream I just had and in a weird headcanon that I have that is that Cosmo is son of Faustino and Mayor Ray Shine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>